twrcfandomcom-20200215-history
Jlouvier
Joshua Louvier (username: jlouvier) is a Thomas Wooden Railway member, collector and one of the oldest users in actual age. Josh's roots begin back in the early days, having joined YouTube on September 7th, 2006 (prior to Google acquiring YouTube in October.) Early years Josh got his start on YouTube by catering to the video game community. He uploaded videos of his extremely rare video game collection (primarily games for the Nintendo Entertainment System) that included many never seen or released prototype NES game cartridges. One of these rare prototypes sparked a huge interest in the gaming community. In 2010, Josh showed a recent swap meet (also known as flea market) pickup that he had found, which included a prototype entitled "Tommy T's Play Me Sound Editor." At the time, this game was unknown and unreleased. It didn't take time for the community to gather interest in this prototype cartridge and discover that it used to belong to the famous video game music composer "Tommy Tallarico". Within days of uploading the video on YouTube, Josh was contacted by Tommy Tallarico, who was absolutely shocked at the discovery of this prototype cartridge and made this comment to the gaming community: From Tommy: "Holy shit! Yeah... those are my carts. And the "Tommy T." label is my handwriting. The "Golf Power" was an old cartridge casing that I erased over... I was a game tester for Golf Power so when the game was completed I used the cart to put an NES sound engine on it for when I was working on Color A Dinosaur! It's actually a pretty historical cartridge because Color A Dinosaur is always heralded as the worst game I ever worked on... which drives the price of the actual NES cart up because so many people try to find it. I've signed a ton of those things. The complete NES Color A Dinosaur story can be found here: http://www.tallarico.com/index.php?s=coloradinosaur Josh ended up selling this rare prototype NES cartridge to a well respected video game collector who agreed on terms to release a free playable NES ROM for everyone to enjoy. A Thomas transformation (the later years) Josh went on hiatus after January 20th, 2010. On April 16th, 2012, Josh uploaded a video of a factory error Donald. Several members took interest in this video, promting Josh to upload more. Josh followed with a review of a NIB 1992 factory error James. By September 7th, 2012 (his 4th year anniversary), Josh had uploaded almost 50 videos. He has created a number of series, including "60 Second Reviews," "Track Chat," and "Character Friday's." He is one of the most popular and most respected users in the TWR Community because of his friendliness towards other users and his well-made, accurate and educational reviews. Jlouvier's Collection Josh is known to have amassed one of the biggest Thomas Wooden Railway collections among active community members. He has showcased a plethora of extremely rare new in box 1992 wooden railway items. Unfortunately in August of 2012, Josh was forced to sell a big portion of his rare 1992 collection to support his families need for a new vehicle. Josh posted on his twitter account (On August 19th 2012) the following: '"'Had to get a new car today... Unfortunately I have to sell some of my collection :( family is important.". Josh today He currently has about over 540 subscribers and 200,000 video views on YouTube. He also uses Twitter and the Wooden Railway Forums to connect with other users and share insight into his collection.